The After School Specials
by MightierThanSword17
Summary: This is the Degrassi version of The Breakfast Club. You've got Eli the criminal who belittles anything that trends, Fiona the princess who has an unknown dark side, Clare the brain who needs inspiration to write her latest fanfic, Imogen the basketcase who prefers to keep her distance, and Drew the jock who needs to find his strength.
1. Chapter 1

The After School Specials

The criminal- Eli

The princess- Fiona

The brain- Clare

The basketcase- Imogen

The jock- Drew

It's just another Saturday morning. Actually, that's not true. If it was another saturday morning, the teenagers of Degrassi would be either sleeping in, studying, watching TV, skipping breakfast, or another way to waste valuable brain cells.

Eli parks his hearse in the parking lot. Dressed in all black, rusty boots, greased hair covering half of his face, and wearing more bottom eyeliner than a girl would wear.

Clare was hiding behind the stairwell as she stares at Eli walking in. She looks at him in confusement at everything about him- his appearance, his general attitude, his method of transportation, and no backpack. She does not understand what it is about other girls that find the tall, dark, mysterious devil may care guys so appealing. Clare talks her notebook out of backpack and jots something down. Eli walks past not noticing her while Clare walks in the same direction a far distance away from Eli.

Fiona gets out of her light pink Lexus without even acknowledging her driver with a grande size cup of Starbucks coffee. Looking like she has better places to be in, she rolls her eyes as she opens the Degrassi entrance.

Imogen walks to school in a leisurely skip. She is dressed with two buns in her hair and a pair of animal ears on. Her dress looked like she borrowed it from an Alice in Wonderland character. Before she opens the door, she takes a selfie with her camera making a kissy face and a peace sign with her fingers.

Drew is dropped off to school at the front by his mother.

"So you know that I'll be checking if you've done your homework once you're through with detention, right?" asks Audra Torres.

"Yes mom." Drew says, annoyed. "Even though I'll probably be the only kid there doing homework."

"Does it look like I care what the other kids are doing?" Audra interrogates. "Whether you did or didn't humiliate…"

"Mom, you've lectured me enough about this so please get off my back!" yelled Drew.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" Audra yelled back.

Drew gave his mother an apologetic glance.

"Dammit, Drew!" yelled Audra. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"Mom, you and I both know that's not true." says Drew as he slams the door in frustration.

Audra sighs as she watches her son enter Degrassi to begin a detention where no one would realize that this day would change their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mr. Simpson to Grace Us With His Presence

Eli and Clare walk into the classroom with their bodies stuck on both sides of the door. Eli gives her his one-sided smirk and goes to the first empty seat he sees. Clare gives a soft groan as she sits at the front of the room.

Fiona walks in and sits at the desk that's to the right of Clare. She sits down and turns on her phone to go on Facebook.

Imogen walks in a skip and stops as she looks at her surroundings. She gives each person a deep stare which ends at Fiona.

"Who do you think you're looking at?" asks Fiona, agitated.

Imogen continues to give a blank stare at Fiona. Then Imogen shapes her hands like a camera and takes an imaginary picture of Fiona. Fiona gives Imogen a confused look. Imogen continues to skip to the seat which is in the back.

Drew walks in and sits next to Clare.

"Hey. What's up?" greets Drew.

"Hey, Drew" says Clare as she gives him a quick look.

Principal Simpson walks into the room.

"Ok, kids. Other than Mr. Goldsworthy, everyone else in this room is a newbie in this little setting I like to call our Saturday morning funk day!" laughs Mr. Simpson.

Everyone gives Mr. Simpson a blank look.

"Ok, then" says Mr. Simpson, embarrassed. "Trust me, I've been in detention before during my school days at Degrassi. I know it's not fun but hey, don't do the crime if you can't do the time. Just so no one is completely bored here, I have an assignment for everyone to do."

Mr. Simpson walks around everyone and hands them a few sheets of paper.

"I want you all to write a thousand words on who they think they are. What you've done to get in detention, if you're sorry, and the people you think you'll be by the end of the day. And no, you cannot write the same word a thousand times." explained Mr. Simpson.

Fiona is barely paying attention as she is looking on her phone.

"Ms. Coyne, what is the reason I handed you the sheets of paper for?" interrogated Mr. Simpson.

"So I don't dirty the desk with my nail filing?" says Fiona, sarcastically.

Eli rolls his eyes. Imogen lets out a uproarious laugh. Everyone stares at Imogen.

"Watch it, Ms. Moreno!" shouts Mr. Simpson.

Imogen hides her head in her arms.

"What a fruitloop" says Fiona under her breath.

"Ms. Coyne, hand me your phone" orders Mr. Simpson. "What makes detention different than all of the other days you spend doing nothing is that technology is non-existent in this room. And that goes for everyone. Phones."

Everyone gives Mr. Simpson an annoyed look as they give him their smart phones.

" A warning Mr. Simpson- My mother will probably be texting every five minutes to make sure I'm doing my homework as well as to check if I'm still breathing" says Drew.

"Audra Torres. Charming lady" says Mr. Simpson, sarcastically. "Thanks for the warning, Mr. Torres."

Drew nods.

"Mr Simpson, I can't be in here. Ok, I can feel the energy in this room and it doesn't channel with mine" says Fiona.

"Who are you, a fucking hippie?" shouts Eli.

"Hey!" yells Mr. Simpson.

"Yeah, like all of us in this room are happy to be here and you're the only one miserable" says Clare.

'Hey, enough!" shouts Mr. Simpson. "All of you."

"Do you see, Mr. Simpson?! Do you see what I have to put up with? I can't be in this room with these people! Please let me just stay in another room and trust that I won't leave" asks Fiona.

"You want me to trust you, Ms. Coyne?" asks Mr. Simpson. "If I could trust you, you wouldn't be in here. You're staying in this room. It's 8 am and you have until 4 pm. You can survive."

Fiona gives a heavy sigh and notices Imogen staring at her.

"Stop it!" Fiona whispers loudly to Imogen and snaps her fingers at her.

"Ok, I'll be in my office which is across from this classroom. My door will be open and your door will be shut so I will know if anyone tries to escape. Try not to be reckless please" says Mr. Simpson.

Mr. Simpson leaves and everyone puts their head down on their desks bored out of their mind and staring at the clock.

* * *

Hey guys! Please remember that after you read the chapters to please write a review. That is the only way I can tell what people think of my story and if people are even reading it so that I can post new chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: So Here We Are

The kids of Degrassi are staring blankly at the clock hoping that time will run faster just for today.

Clare takes out her notebook and starts writing in it. Eli turns around to notice what Clare is doing. He walks over to her.

"I know what you're writing in there...and it's not the paper" says Eli, mischieviously.

Clare turns around to Eli and looks around.

"You're talking to me?" asks Clare.

Eli looks around him.

"I don't see anyone else in here" says Eli. "Well, except for jockstrap, the Bratz doll over there, and hello kitty."

"Must everything that comes out of your mouth be sarcastic?" asks Clare, annoyed.

"It's my second language" says Eli raising one eyebrow up.

"Well, enlighten me then- what do you think I'm writing?" challenges Clare.

"About me. I'm the only one good looking in this room" says Eli.

"Can you be more smug?" asks Clare.

"Absolutely!" exclaims Eli.

Clare rolls her eyes.

"Well, maybe you can continue being smug over there. I'm writing here" said Clare as she points to his seat.

"Ouch, lady!" exclaimed Eli.

"It's Clare!" shouted Clare as Eli walked toward his seat.

Eli turns around.

"My name...it's Clare. It's the only name I'll answer by. Not 'lady'" Clare pointed out.

"Clare? Simple name for a simple girl" said Eli.

"Simple? You don't even know me, ok? So stop pretending you do" said Clare, angrily.

"I can think of a lot of ways I can get to know you" Eli says, seductively.

"Hey!" yells Drew as he turns around to Eli's direction. "You put one finger on her, you'll regret it."

"Oh yeah jockstrap?" challenges Eli as he stands face to face with Drew. "What'll you do? Tackle me? Shove a trophy up my…"

"Hey, neanderthals!" shouts Fiona.

Imogen looks in awe at the spectacle she's seeing from far away.

"Knock it off! I'm serious! I don't belong in here with any of you juvenile delinquents but since I am here, none of you exist to me. Don't talk, no rough housing. In fact, don't even breathe loudly" orders Fiona.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yells Imogen, mockingly.

Everyone's heads turns at Imogen in shock and confusion. Eli smiles.

"Shut up!" yells Fiona.

"Or what?" asks Eli. "You'll cyber-bully her on Facebook, princess?"

"I don't do that shit. And it's Fiona. My friends are the cyber-bullies. Not me" says Fiona, defensively.

"Yeah but you 'like' on the comments. Write your stupid 'lols.' Add in some smiley emojis. You think I don't find what you do on Facebook?" questions Eli.

"What would someone with no friends be doing on Facebook anyways?" asks Fiona, angrily.

"Funny, I was actually going to ask you the same question" challenges Eli.

Clare looks uneasy at what she's witnessing.

"Excuse me but I have friends. You may have seen them before but you don't know them like I do" says Fiona.

"Well, you don't know my friends either. You would find them beneath you to even take a glance at, would you? We would be considered the mold on your sweet cotton-candy pink life" said Eli.

"Ok enough, you guys. Going back and forth about who has better friends will get no one anywhere" says Clare.

"Whatever" says Fiona with her hands up.

Everyone goes back to their seats.

"Don't let them get to you. Ignore them" encourages Drew to Clare as he gives her a pat on the shoulder.

Clare gives an understanding smile to Drew as Eli looks on.

"So, are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" asks Eli, jokingly. "You know, the brainiac crushes on the jock...the jock finally notices the small glances she leaves him as he passes by her locker with his meathead friends…they go to each other's houses so that they're never seen together in public...then she lets him feel her up behind the bleachers...offers in public to tutor him as an excuse to be around him...next thing you know, they're playing footsies underneath the table and a bunch of other fun games when they go home together for...'extra credit.'"

Clare and Drew look completely angry and attempting to ignore Eli, not even looking at him.

"What are your couple names?" asks Eli. "Is it 'Clew'? As in 'I had no Clew she would go for a guy who's not the brightest crayon in the box'? Or is it 'Dare' like 'Do you Dare to find out what's underneath the denim jacket she wears'?"

Drew and Clare quickly turn around.

"GO TO HELL!" screams Drew and Clare simultaneously.

"Hey!" Mr. Simpson yells from a distance.

Mr. Simpson walks into the room.

"What's going on here?" asks Mr. Simpson.

No one answers in fake confusion.

Mr. Simpson sighs.

"Ok, who needs to use the washroom?" asks Mr. Simpson.

Everyone automatically raises their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: If You Can't Join Them, Beat Them

Clare is continuing to write in her notebook. Eli is flickering his lighter on and off, on and off. Fiona is listening to her iPod so loud in order to be her own bubble and forget that she's in her own version of Hell. Imogen is looking very objectively at her surroundings as she's drawing the inside structure of the classroom. Eli picks up a book he finds on the shelf. Drew is doing push ups on the floor.

"Hey, Clare?" asks Eli. "Want to pictures of vaginal diseases?"

Clare stops writing for a minute attempting to get that image out of her head. Then she continues writing.

"Clare?" asks Eli, yet again. "There's a lot of interesting and hard hitting facts in this Sex-Ed book that a brain like you would be fascinated in. Especially if you and Rinky-Dink over there are planning on getting it on when time's up. Come on, Clare. There's commentary from distinguished gynecologists and the ever fun "Did you Know" facts!. Oh wow! Look at this chapter! 'Religious Morals of Intercourse! See, Clare? Right up your alley."

"Just ignore him, Clare" says Drew.

"Oh, wait. I forgot. Good Christians don't engage in premarital sex, do they? Right. I guess you two just work with your hands then if you know what I mean" said Eli.

Drew continues with his push ups even more determined to not let distractions get to him.

"Hey jockstrap!" shouts Eli.

Eli throws a book at Drew.

"What the hell?!" yells Drew.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I just make you miss your train of thought? Not that it ever left the station" says Eli.

Drew abruptly walks towards Eli and grabs his shirt face to face.

"Listen freak- I'm already not allowed to play tonight. That doesn't mean that I'm going to let detention and everyone else in here stop me from playing next week. Just like you're dedicated to leaving a dump on everything you see, I'm dedicated to keeping myself in training. So just leave us alone because no one cares what you do or say" says Drew.

"A lot of feeling for someone who doesn't care. Why don't you take up your roid rage on someone who gives a fuck?" says Eli.

"Ok, boys? Why don't we all just write our papers? Take the drama down a notch?" suggests Clare.

Eli and Drew both turn to look at Clare.

"Why should we? I bet you're not writing yours. Hand me that notebook and we'll know for sure that Saint Clare isn't really a saint" says Eli.

"What I write in this notebook is nothing someone like you would be interested in" says Clare.

Eli approaches Clare.

"Someone like me, huh?" asks Eli.

Eli tries to snatch the notebook out of Clare's hands. Clare pulls the notebook away from him and steps back.

"Don't touch it!" shouts Clare.

Drew tackles Eli to the ground and speaks into his ear.

"I'm only going to say this once. You don't talk to her. You don't look at her. You don't even think about her or else" warns Drew.

Eli releases himself away from Drew and elbows him to the ground.

"Or else what?" asks Eli.

Fiona looks annoyed and Imogen looks more intrigued as she rapidly sketches in her book.

Mr Simpson walks in.

"Hey! What's going on?!" asks Mr. Simpson, angrily.

Everyone freezes.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, get off of him" orders Mr. Simpson.

Eli obligingly does so and puts his arms up in mock surrender.

"Do I need to treat all of you like babies? Do I need to stay in here and babysit all of you? I have enough work already to do in my office. I don't need the aggravation" said Mr. Simpson.

"Mr. Simpson, it's like Fight Club in here and if I don't get out of this room soon, I will lose it. Not to mention that girl keeps staring at me. Her and her bunny ears" says Fiona.

Imogen looks innocently at Mr. Simpson and flops her bunny heads down with her hands.

"Who Imogen?" asks Mr. Simpson. "Imogen's harmless. In fact Ms. Coyne, if you want out of this room, you get your wish"

Fiona's face brightens up.

"Princess gets to leave? If she gets up we all get up! It'll be anarchy! Look for the Union label " sings Eli.

"Shut it, Mr. Goldsworthy!" orders Mr. Simpson. "Ms. Coyne, the soda machines are unlocked today. Go get everyone some drinks from there. It's almost time for lunch."

Mr. Simpson approaches the door.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Simpson!" thanks Fiona.

Mr. Simpson turns around.

"Oh, yeah. And Ms. Moreno will be going with you" says Mr. Simpson.

"Wait, what?!" shouts Fiona.

"Don't take too long out there" says Mr. Simpson.

"Ugh! Unlikely" groans Fiona.

Fiona walks out the door with Imogen skipping behind her, happily.

* * *

I know what you all must be thinking. "There's not enough of Fiona and Imogen!" Well, don't worry because Fiona and Imogen will be a pick part of the next chapter. Keep reading and don't forget to submit your reviews. Thank you so much for those keeping up with my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Inner Poison

Fiona and Imogen are walking down the hall on the way to the snack machines. Fiona has a clear expression of boredom on her face. Imogen is walking behind Fiona biting her nails and staring at Fiona's long, curly hair.

"So...what's your poison?" asked Fiona.

Imogen is silent. Fiona rolls her eyes and turns towards Imogen.

"...What do you drink?" asks Fiona again.

Imogen still remains silent.

"Figures. You know that whole 'scared little mute' act of yours is getting old. It doesn't impress me. So, take your fingers out of your mouth and tell me what you want to drink or I'll just have to choose for you and trust me, I doubt you'll like organic veggie juice" says Fiona.

Imogen is still silent but her face brightens up that this is the most that Fiona has ever said to her.

"Almost towards the machines...speak now or forever hold your peace" warns Fiona.

Imogen continues walking behind Fiona staring at her back.

"...Vodka" says Imogen.

Fiona, shocked and uneased, stops and turns towards Imogen.

"Vodka? Since when do you drink vodka?" asks Fiona.

"I know you do, Fiona Coyne. You drink it whenever. That's _your_ poison, isn't it? Among other things. I've seen you around, you know?" says Imogen.

"So what, you stalk me?" asks Fiona, awkwardly.

"No. I see you" corrects Imogen. "You go to The Dot with your rich friends who own shiny silver cars and have no worries in the world because you know money will protect you for the rest of your lives. You cyberbully kids who go to Degrassi in order to feel more important. More better than anyone. But no one knows what you do when your friends go to the bathroom when you're all at The Dot or when they're checking their Facebook statuses on their phones instead of paying attention to you. You're not who you want people to think you are."

Fiona looks more uneased than ever.

"I think I liked you better when you didn't talk" says Fiona, tensed.

Imogen steps in front of Fiona and stares straight into her eyes.

"You asked me what I wanted to drink?" questions Imogen.

Imogen takes the dollar out of Fiona's hand, still staring at her.

"I'll get myself a cherry Coke, thank you" declares Imogen.

Imogen puts the dollar in the machine and gets her drink. Fiona looks on feeling scared that maybe Imogen knows what skeletons lie in her closet.

Back in the classroom with the few hours they have all spent, Drew has managed to make out of one of his sheets of paper a mini hockey net, mini hockey stick, and little hockey pucks.

Clare is reading on her Kindle.

Eli is painting his nails with a sharpie. He looks intriguingly at Clare as she writes and gives a smirk. Eli looks towards Drew.

Drew is shooting goals. He throws his hands up in the air as he makes a goal and makes a mock audience cheer.

Eli rolls his eyes. Eli sees Drew attempt to shoot a goal and the puck rolls off the table.

"NHL here you come!" mocks Eli.

"...Shut up!" says Drew, embarrassed.

Eli walks over to Clare and stands behind her with his head poking in her Kindle.

"So" says Eli. "What are we reading?"

Clare sighed heavily, ignoring Eli.

"You know…" started Eli as he sits on the corner of Clare's desk. "You should have brought a real book with an actual cover. Would have saved me the endeavor of coming over here and finding out."

" _We_ are not reading anything" says Clare angrily as she yanks her Kindle away from his view. " _I_ am reading a book. Something that you've probably never opened before."

"That shows what little you know about me, Saint Clare" says Eli, offended. "You must think I'm a freakin' idiot, don't you?"

"It takes an effort to think about you...efforts I would rather save on finishing this book in peace" says Clare, defending herself.

Clare notices the hurt look on Eli's face.

"I hit a nerve there, didn't I?" asked Clare, concerned.

"No. I don't care what people think about me" said Eli.

"Someone once told me that it's human nature to care what people think. That there's no escaping that" explained Clare.

"Let me guess, some smart-ass philosopher said that?" asked Eli, annoyed.

"No, my boyfr- my ex-boyfriend told me that when we first met. He wasn't very bright but he made a good point" said Clare.

"Wasn't bright?" Eli scoffs. "He left _you_ , didn't he? He was probably tired of you making him feel small for not being an Einstein"

"SCREW YOU, ELI!" shouted Clare, as she quickly turned towards Eli. "You don't know the first thing about what happened between me and him. You may not be an idiot but you're not smart enough to understand that when I read a book, I like quiet."

"Now whose nerve is hit?" Eli mockingly asks.

Clare turns back to her Kindle.

"The quicker you tell me what you're reading, the quicker I'll go away" said Eli.

"Fight Club" answered Clare. "Maybe you saw the movie?"

"I never see a film adaptation" said Eli, disgusted. "Especially a prose such as Chuck Palahniuk. Just remember the first rule of Fight Club…"

"...Is not to talk about Fight Club" said Clare. "I'm impressed."

Eli smirked as he raised his eyebrow.

"But still want you to go away" said Clare as she caught herself from almost admiring Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli shakes his head smirking.

"Let me just leave you with this thought to munch on...I'm in advanced English and trust me" says Eli as he turns Clare's face towards him. "No one has read more plays than me."

Eli lets go of Clare's face and starts walking towards Drew. Clare looks shocked at this new information she's learned.

As he walks towards Drew, Eli smacks Drew's net off his desk.

"Asshole!" shouts Drew as Eli walks back to his seat.

"Can you believe that prick?" asks Drew to Clare as he's picking up his net.

"No..." says Clare in a daze looking down. "Frankly I can't."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. It's tough being an adult with responsibilities. But it's also my responsibility to update this story so please let me know what you think. The more reviews, the quicker I'll update.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Lunch and Walkouts

Imogen and Fiona walk back into the classroom.

"Ok, I got Cokes and waters" says Fiona.

Fiona passes out the drinks to everyone while they are seated and Imogen skips back to her seat. Everyone takes out their lunches.

Fiona takes out something out of sealed can that makes everyone stare in disgust.

"What the hell is that?" asks Eli.

"What does it look like?" Fiona asks back.

"In my opinion, it looks like something that was already digested" says Clare, shyly.

"I'll have you know, know-it-all, that this dish is a delicacy from England. I made sure that it was shipped to Canada" explains Fiona.

"But _what is it_?" asks Drew slowly, confused.

"Jellied eels" Fiona says confidently.

Everyone groans loudly in disgust.

"It's chopped eels boiled in a spiced broth to be eaten cold. Does that make anyone feel reassured?!" asks Fiona, appalled.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say it just makes us more repulsed" states Clare.

"You're not breathing anywhere near me" says Drew to Fiona.

"Can I eat now?" asks Fiona, annoyed.

"I don't know" says Eli. "Give it a try."

Everyone moves to the opposite side of the room from Fiona except for Imogen. Imogen gets up and sits right behind Fiona. Fiona looks behind to Imogen and feels a little uneased but gives a secret chuckle that Imogen is not scared. Before Imogen eats her sandwich, she takes out a variety of sauces (ketchup, BBQ, ranch, mustard, and sugar) and puts a little of each in her sandwich. She takes a big bite out of her sandwich with no fear of judgment and continues to sketch in her sketchbook.

"No comment" Clare says quietly after looking at Imogen.

Eli crunches on his apple loudly.

Clare takes out her lunch. Eli peeks his head over at Clare.

"PB&J with the crust cut off, fresh 1% milk, and Campbell's On the Go soup. Very nutritious Clare. Barney the Dinosaur would be very impressed" says Eli, sarcastically.

Clare turns around towards Eli and gives a mean look.

"You're really judging me for eating healthy? Where's your lunch?" asks Clare, annoyed.

"You're looking at it" says Eli as he shows his apple.

"An apple isn't enough to last you through the day so before you judge me for being too healthy, allow me to judge you for being the total opposite" Clare defends.

"What do you want me to be, Clare?" asks Eli, seriously. "Like him?"

Eli points to Drew as Drew takes out a footlong from Subways, two apples, a banana, and donut holes from Dunkin Donuts. Clare looks shocked at the load of food Drew has.

"What are you guys looking at?" asks Drew, confused.

"Drew, where do you put it all?" asks Clare, laughing.

"What?" Drew laughs. "I gotta keep my strength up"

"For a hockey game you won't be playing?" asks Eli, sarcastically.

Drew's face turns red in anger and walks towards Eli.

"You make one more crack about me not playing, guyliner, and I'll kick your ass" Drew threatens.

"Eat my shorts, asshole" says Eli, rolling his eyes.

Drew punches Eli and Eli tackles Drew to the ground. Everyone stops and stares.

"Guys, get off of each other!" shouts Clare.

The boys still continue to fight each other. As Imogen watches in astonishment, she continues to sketch. Fiona rolls her eyes.

"Imogen, help me!" shouts Clare.

Imogen hurriedly gets up from her seat. As she watches the fight closely, she takes out her camera and takes a picture of the two boys fighting. Then she quickly walks back to her seat.

"Wow, thanks for that" says Clare sarcastically to Imogen.

Imogen gives an "oh well" expression with her hands.

"Fiona, I'm gonna need to borrow this" says Clare as she takes Fiona's jellied eel.

"Hey! I'm still eating that" shouts Fiona.

Clare puts the jellied eel in front of Eli and Drew and they break off of each other as they smell the disgusting, oily, wretched smell.

"Put it away! Put it away!" yells Drew.

"It burns!" cries Eli.

Clare closes the container.

"Do you guys want Simpson to come in here?!" yells Clare

Drew and Eli look at Clare surprised.

"Then grow up already!" orders Clare.

Eli and Drew get up and get back to their seats.

"Here's your lunch back, Fiona" says Clare as she hands Fiona's lunch back to her.

"Thank you" says Fiona as she aggressively takes back her lunch. "I don't understand everyone's juvenile fear of my lunch. This tastes amazing!"

"Wow!" says Imogen, impressed. "She _is_ a genius."

"You know," says Eli. "I can handle my own-"

"You zip it!" says Clare as she points her finger at Eli.

Clare sits down in a huff while Eli puts his hands up in mock surrender and smirks as he sits down.

"Hey" says Fiona. "Why is it that Simpson didn't come into the room when you guys were fighting? I mean, he's normally able to hear everything that goes on in this classroom."

Eli puts on a mischievous look on his face.

"We could take off" Eli suggests.

"You mean ditch?" asks Clare.

"If you want to get official" says Eli.

"What's the point of leaving this room? There's nothing interesting to do out there. The gym's closed and so's the cafeteria" says Drew.

"Drew, is that really all you do all day? Go to the gym and eat?" asks Clare.

"Yes, along with the other guys on the hockey team" defends Drew.

"Whatever. Anything to get out of this room. I'm already feeling claustrophobic" says Fiona.

"Follow me" says Eli.

Everyone gets up and heads for the door. Eli turns the knob and sees that it's unlocked.

Eli turns around smirking and says "We have liftoff."

They quietly open the door and step out. They see through Mr. Simpson's office door open and don't see him in there. They all smile. They walk down the hall towards the lockers slowly.

"Do you know where Simpson is?" Clare asks Eli.

"Nope" says Eli.

"Do you know what the chances are of getting caught?" asks Clare.

"Nope" says Eli.

"Well, what _do_ you know?" asks Clare.

"I know that curiosity killed the cat" says Eli.

Eli keeps walking ahead of her while Clare stops and thinks of what Eli just said. She puts on a mean look towards Eli and continues walking. Imogen takes another picture of everyone ahead of her, with the sound of the flash coming on. Everyone turns around and shushes Imogen.

Imogen gives an innocent face.

"This is so stupid" says Drew to Fiona.

"Oh come on, Drew" says Fiona, groaning. "This is the most exercise that you've gotten all day compared to sitting your ass in that room."

"Whenever I walk, I have weights in my hand. That way it's strength training and cardio. Double the workout" explains Drew.

Fiona rolls her eyes.

"We're here" announces Eli towards one of the lockers on the other side of the classroom.

Eli puts in his locker combination and then knocks on the locker twice. A skeleton doll pops up in hopes of scaring away trespassers. Everyone gasps except for Imogen. Eli turns around.

"Amateurs" says Eli rolling his eyes.

Eli's locker has a bunch of rolled up papers, old food, worn out notebooks, little action figurines, and much more. He reaches his hand all the way in the back of the locker and grabs out a paper bag clearly with stuff inside.

"What's in there?" questions Drew.

"What do you think?" Eli questions back rhetorically.

Before anyone else can voice their reaction, they hear the humming of Mr. Simpson sounding incredibly close. That's when they all realize they've got to run back to the classroom.

They turn to the opposite side of the humming. They cut through the classrooms to get there faster. They see across the hallway Mr. Simpson taking a long drink from the water fountain. They all hide behind the wall except for Imogen who stands directly behind Mr. Simpson, fearless.

"She's cuckoo but awesome" whispers Drew.

"Yeah" whispers Fiona. "I guess she is"

Imogen walks back casually with the group. They continue walking until Eli realizes something.

"I gotta go back. I didn't lock my locker" says Eli, in panic.

Clare looks in confusion.

"Eli, no one's gonna break into your locker. We're the only ones here" says Clare.

"No!" yells Eli. "My locker has to be locked at all times. Something bad will happen if it doesn't."

"Eli…" starts Fiona.

"You guys, forget him. We need to leave now" says Drew.

"Wait a minute, sporto" says Eli.

Eli puts the brown bag in Drew's shorts.

"Was that really necessary?" asks Drew, awkwardly.

Imogen is signalling frantically to leave. Everyone leaves and Clare looks back and sees Eli watching them leave.

Eli strips his clothes off in a hurry and runs naked down the hall to his locker.

" I see your pattern and I can't match it! Just trace the lines on your paisley jacket !" sings Eli loudly.

Mr. Simpson hears Eli and follows the sound. He finds a naked Eli locking his locker.

"Eli…" Mr. Simpson says awkwardly.

"Mr. Simpson…" says Eli mockingly happy as he hugs Mr. Simpson.

Mr. Simpson stands there awkwardly while Eli hugs him, feeling incredibly creeped out and wishing her brought an extra change of clothes with him.

* * *

Well, I'm completely sadden that the generation of Degrassi that we have been watching since season 8 has graduated and is over. I'll miss all of the characters. Especially of course Eclare. I'm glad they got their happy ending after everything that's happened. I seriously wish there was a spin-off series of Eli and Clare because they were the best TV Couple I've ever seen. It sucks that there's no more new scenes of them. We can still keep Degrassi alive though through Fanfiction and through youtube videos. I'll miss you Degrassi! Thank you all for following and favoriting my story. Will continue to write it as long as I get reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Escaping Pressure or Just Escaping

Mr. Simpson brings Eli into the janitor's closet, gripping his shoulder. He slightly pushes Eli to sit on the floor.

"Eli, do you mind explaining to me why you felt the need to break my rules by leaving the classroom and on a whim go streaking?" asks Mr. Simpson.

"Felt like taking a stroll" says Eli, slyly. "Hard to do that in a cramped up classroom."

"That's no excuse. Detention is not meant to be fun, Eli. You know that" says Mr. Simpson, annoyed. "Eli, did you forget to take your pills this morning?"

Eli's smirk turns into a frown and then laughs in disbelief.

"I have to be off my meds to be _crazy_?" asks Eli, sarcastically. "I'm a perfect law-abiding civilian if I _do_ take them?"

"That's not what I meant and I never called you crazy" says Mr. Simpson. "Do you mind explaining to me what your intentions were?"

Eli sighed.

"My intentions _were_ that I didn't take my pills all day. I was going to take them during lunch but then I realized I left them in my locker. One minute I'm on my way fully clothed walking casually to my locker and the next minute, I'm in my birthday suit" explains Eli, innocently.

Mr. Simpson rolls his eyes.

"You know you need to take your pills. We've discussed this a number of times already. You seem to have quite a pharmacy in that leather jacket of yours. Such as that bottle of Ipecac that you used on Mark Fitzgerald last week. Continue to be a bully, Eli, and you'll end up in detention more" says Mr. Simpson.

"I'm not the bully, Mr. Simpson!" shouts Eli, offended. "It's Fitz! He harasses me every chance he gets because he thinks he can. I was just getting even. The only way to avoid a bully is to keep them scared. That's all."

"You're no better than him by getting even" says Mr. Simpson. "To let this sink in, you'll be serving the rest of your detention here in the janitor's closet."

Mr. Simpson walks out and slams the door. Eli sighs, annoyed. Suddenly, Eli sees chairs and shelves in the janitor's closet and puts on a smug face at the realization that he's come up with yet another crazy plan that just might work.

Meanwhile back in the classroom, everyone is tapping their pencils at their papers, wishing the paper can just write itself.

"What do you think happened to Eli?" asked Clare.

Everyone shrugs their shoulders.

"He's been gone for twenty minutes already" Clare points out.

"You've been keeping track?" asked Fiona, shocked.

"No...I'm just...curious" says Clare, nervously.

"Don't you remember what Eli said about that cat?" reminded Imogen.

Clare grunts.

"I just wonder if Mr. Simpson caught him...or maybe he escaped!" Clare wondered.

"He's not David Blaine!" shouts Fiona. "Who cares about happened to Eli? I can't concentrate unless you learn to keep your thoughts to yourself!"

Clare sighs.

"From the looks of it" says Drew. "Wherever Eli went, it doesn't look like he's coming…"

"WHOA!" screams Eli as he falls down from the ceiling.

Everyone looks at Eli in complete shock and disbelief. Eli looks at everyone strangely.

"Forgot my paper" says Eli, casually.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" shouts Mr. Simpson from a distance.

Eli runs underneath Clare's desk. Clare stutters in confusion. Mr. Simpson breaks into the classroom.

"What happened in here?!" yells Mr. Simpson.

"Nothing happened" says Fiona.

"We were just sitting here like we were supposed to" says Drew.

"Well, I heard a ruckus!" yells Mr. Simpson

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" asks Clare, nervously.

"Watch it, Ms. Edwards!" says Mr. Simpson, sternly. "I was just outside and I heard a ruckus!

Eli looks around while he's under Clare's desk when he looks right in front of him and sees Clare's legs. He brushes his hand on her leg and slowly moves his hand upward.

"HEY!" shouts Clare with rage as she kicks Eli from underneath.

" HEY YA "! sings Imogen, loudly and she taps her hands on her desk to the beat. " HEY YA !"

Then everyone catches on and sings " HEY YA !" and taps to the beat. Clare is too enraged to play along and angrily continues kicking Eli. Eli grunts in struggle.

"Was that the noise you heard?" asks Fiona, innocently.

Mr. Simpson looks at them in a confused daze.

"Where's Mr. Perino when I need him?" says Mr. Simpson quietly as he exits the classroom.

Everybody laughs in relief. Clare lets Eli out from underneath but then slaps his back repeatedly.

"It was an accident" says Eli, innocently.

"You're an ass" says Clare in anger.

"Sue me" Eli retorts back. "And what would Jesus say if he heard you use that language? Way to live a little."

Clare continues to look at Eli incredibly pissed and trying to blush at the one sided smirk he's making towards her.

Eli walks towards Drew.

"My herbal refreshment?" asks Eli in a demanding tone.

Drew rolls his eyes as he takes the bag of pot out of his pocket but waves it away from Eli.

"What are you gonna do with it?" asks Drew in suspicious tone.

Eli yanks the pot out of Drew's hand. Eli shows Drew his lighter with a sinister look and walks towards the corner of the classroom.

"No! There is no way in hell that you're blazing up in here!" warns Drew.

Fiona gives a curious look towards Eli and then starts walking over there shrugging her shoulders. Clare starts to feel tempted as well as she sees Eli roll Fiona a joint and lights it up for her. Clare looks at Drew in both curiousness and seeking somewhat approval. Drew slowly shakes his head in disapproval towards Clare. As Clare ponders for a moment what to do, she walks over towards Eli and Fiona. Drew groans in disbelief and pauses for a moment.

"Shit!" exclaims Drew as he walks towards everyone. Hey, if you can't beat em', join em'.


	8. Chapter 8

Drugs and Stuff

Everyone passes around Eli's joint. As Clare inhales, she coughs the smoke out as she exhales. In fact, she does more coughing than she does breathing it all in. She passes it to Eli who inhales the pot as natural as breathing in air. He gives a chuckle with each puff. He passes it to Drew. Being the competitor he is, he tries to exhale the biggest puff of smoke he can. Fiona snatches the joint from Drew who attempts to politely smoke it. She's been to many of her diplomatic father's parties where the children of many politicians would sneak upstairs to get high. For all their parents knew, they could be upstairs playing Monopoly. Fiona passes it to Imogen who lies on the floor with her head up, exhaling the puff of smoke to the ceiling.

"Did anyone know that this one guy said in court under oath how when he smoked marijuana, he turned into a bat?" asked Clare, laughing.

Imogen touches her arms and legs to look for any bat-like qualities. She jumps up in the air to try to fly. She pouts when that doesn't work. Everyone laughs.

"Ooops!" Clare laughs hysterically.

"I am just so popular" says Fiona in a daze. "I am so popular that everyone in this school loves me."

"Poor baby" mocks Eli. "School would shut down if you weren't here."

"You didn't know by now, Doctor Doom? I'm a superhero!" shouts Fiona.

"No…" starts Drew. "That would be me. Because I am Puff!...the Magic Dragon!"

Drew runs to the other end of the room and hops over desks to get to the other side. Everyone is shocked. As Drew hops over the last desk, he knocks over Clare's bag with her journal inside which lands next to Eli. It flips open and Eli take a quick glance as he picks it up. Clare snatches it.

"I believe that belongs to _me_!" shouts Clare.

"I barely saw anything!" Eli shouts back.

As Eli and Clare argue, Imogen walks in the other direction of the room.

"'Barely'?!" yells Clare. "What _did_ you see?"

"My name. That's all, I swear" defends Eli.

Fiona rolls her eyes.

"Ugh!" groans Fiona. "You two fight like The Bundys! I'll be over there."

"Ditto" says Drew as him and Fiona go to the other side of the room where Imogen are.

"Why is my name in your journal?" interrogates Eli.

"None of your business!" says Clare, angrily.

"My name is in your journal. I'm entitled" says Eli.

Clare folds her arms to her chest.

"Look Clare" says Eli. "It's normal for grade elevens to think they have a shot with seniors…"

"Ew! Not _even_ in your dreams!" argues Clare.

"Ok, if you give me your journal, I'll give you something in return" says Eli.

"You're already giving me a bad mood" says Clare, not looking at Eli.

Eli chuckles.

"Well, I'm feeling generous right now. Take it or leave it" says Eli.

Clare gives Eli her journal, staring at him suspiciously.

"It better not be a bag of hair or a missing tooth or…" says Clare.

Eli hands her his medication. Clare looks frozen.

Meanwhile, Drew is looking at Fiona's wallet while Fiona watches. He weighs it with his hand.

"This wallet weighs a ton!" exclaims Drew.

"And you call yourself an athlete" jokes Fiona.

He takes out a picture.

"Are these your parents?" asks Drew.

"Yep. Picture perfect couple" says Fiona, glumly.

Drew nods. He takes out another picture.

"Is this your boyfriend?" asks Drew.

"Ugh! He's my twin brother" groans Fiona.

"Oh...my bad" says Drew, embarrassed as he puts the picture.

"Sorry. That's the one drawback though of having a sibling who's the same age as you. He lives in New York" explains Fiona.

Drew closes Fiona's wallet and hands it back to her.

"Ok, your turn" says Fiona.

"Ok…" says Drew as he checks his pockets. "Wait a minute...my wallet's gone. It must have fallen out when I desk hopped"

Fiona and Drew look around when Imogen comes closer to them.

"Your middle name is Thomas...like the tank engine" Imogen starts off. "Your birth date is April 12, 1996. You're 5' 11', weighs 160 pounds, and your social security number is 343-07-5651."

"Are you psychic?" asks Drew, in disbelief.

"No." says Imogen.

"Then how did you know all of that?" asks Fiona.

"I may have…" starts Imogen as she takes something out of her shirt. "Stolen your wallet."

"Give it to me!" orders Drew.

"No!" shouts Imogen, playfully.

"Give it now!" orders Drew again more forcefully.

Imogen throws it in his face. Drew checks in his wallet to make sure everything is there.

"This is great, so you're a thief too, huh?" asks Drew.

"What's there to steal?" defends Imogen. "$3 and a picture of Wayne Gretzky?"

"You have him in there?!" laughs Fiona.

"That's pretty perverted of you, Drew" Imogen points out.

"No! It's to help me improve my game!" defends Drew, blushing.

"By game, of course, you mean hockey" says Fiona, laughing.

"Of course!" yells Drew in disbelief.

Back to Eli and Clare.

"You have OCD" says Clare, in realization.

"On the nose, Nancy Drew" says Eli, sarcastically.

"Does this have anything to do with the locker incident?" asks Clare.

"It has _everything_ to do with the locker incident" says Eli.

"How?" asks Clare.

"Like the term says, I obsess over things that other people would consider minor. I need routines such as my locker always being closed after it's been opened. I can't handle big changes. If I kept my locker unlocked all day or forgot my homework or wonder whether my debit card is in my wallet, it will be all I think about. Nothing else exists" explains Eli.

"That also explains why your locker looks like a humanitarian disaster. You never throw anything away" Clare figures out.

"Well, you got me figured out now" says Eli.

Clare pauses and looks at Eli.

"I'm sorry" says Clare.

"I'm not" says Eli. "It's a part of me."

Clare gives a tiny smile.

"Ok, enough about me" says Eli as he changes the subject. "Let's take a look-see"

Eli reads the few pages that Clare has written.

"You've been taking notes on me, stalker?" jokes Eli.

Clare snatches the journal back and blushes in embarrassment.

"I am not a stalker. I'm an observer" defends Clare.

"You've been taking notes on what I've been doing at lunch, in class, when I'm writing by the benches, at The Dot…" says Eli.

"Ok, Ok!" shouts Clare. "But I'm doing it for the sake of my story. I've been having trouble coming up with a good supporting character for my story and I've seen how you are around school. I figured your qualities would be a good contribution to the character. And don't make it seem as if I follow you around at home or in the shower or…"

"Wait a minute…'supporting character'"? asks Eli in shock.

"Seriously?!" questions Clare in disbelief. "That's all you got out of what I said?"

"Clare, I am leading man material" explains Eli, appalled.

Clare scoffs and puts her journal back in her bag.

"Humble is certainly not one of your many qualities" says Clare, annoyed as she turns away.

"Ok, look" says Eli as he moves face to face with Clare. "As stalkerish as well as psychotic as this is of you, it's kinda…cute…that I was your inspiration."

Clare turns away to avoid Eli catching her blush.

"Just remember, Einsteinette…" says Eli. "No one will ever know me better than I know myself. Put that in your story."

"Maybe I will" says Clare as Eli walks back to his seat. "Maybe I won't.


	9. Chapter 9

Run

"Wanna see what's in my bag?" asks Imogen

"No!" shouts Drew and Fiona.

Imogen gives an angry look at them both and then dumps all of her stuff out on the floor in front of them. They both look in shock as they see a white dress, toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, wallet, coins, cell phone charger, pens, pads of paper, novels, and much more.

"What are you, a thief?" asks Drew in shock.

"I'm not a thief!" Imogen says with offense in her tone.

"Then why the hell do you carry all of this crap with you?" asks Fiona in confusement.

"You never know when you have to make a run for it" answers Imogen.

Fiona and Drew look at each other in confusement.

"Why do you have to do anything? The police after you for being a klepto or something?" asks Drew again in confusion.

"No! Because I hate where I live" answers Imogen, annoyed.

"Everyone hates where they live. If we didn't, we would never leave the nest" says Fiona.

"And what would you know about wanting to leave home, princess? Your magic castle awaits you when you get out of here" says Imogen.

"That's beside the point. I don't think you really want to run away. You just want people to _think_ you want to run away. It's pathetic" says Fiona as she rolls her eyes.

"You know what, eat shit!" shouts Imogen as she storms to the other side of the room.

Fiona pauses for a minute. Then looks at Drew who nods for her to go over to Imogen. Fiona gives a heavy sigh and then walks towards Imogen.

"Ok look, maybe I don't know exactly what you're going through but…" starts Fiona.

"Go away!" Imogen yells at Fiona.

"...Where do you expect me to go?" asks Fiona.

"Go away!" Imogen repeats.

Fiona starts to walk away.

"You have problems!" shouts Imogen.

"Me? _I'm_ the with the problems?" asks Fiona, shocked.

"Yes! You do everything that everyone tells you to do. In case you don't know, that's a problem!" Imogen retaliates back.

"I'm not the one who invited people into their problems!" yells Fiona.

Imogen looks at her in awkwardness.

"So what's the deal? Your parents aren't nice to you or something?" asks Fiona, concerned.

Imogen and Fiona look at each other in silence as Fiona walks closer to her.

"They would have to be around to be anything to me" says Imogen, sadly looking down at the floor.

Fiona lifts Imogen's chin up, forcing Imogen to make eye contact with her.

"I get it" says Fiona, earnestly.

Imogen takes Fiona's hand and slowly pulls her close. Fiona looks at Imogen nervously. As she draws herself closer to Imogen, Fiona stops herself.

"Hey you guys! Since we're all suffering from boredom here and none of us want to write our papers, let's play a game" announces Fiona as she walks away from an upset Imogen.


	10. Chapter 10

The Game of Truth- Clare

Everyone gathers around Fiona as they all sit on the floor in a circle. Fiona takes out a deck of cards from her purse.

"This game is the called The Game of Truth. I play this game with my friends all the time" says Fiona.

"You would" slyly says Eli.

Fiona ignores Eli.

"Okay, here's how the game works" explains Fiona. "Think of it like truth or dare but of course without the dare. I will shuffle these cards and each person picks from the top of the deck. Each person in the game has to respond to the card picker based on the answer he/she says whether you're commenting or asking that person a question. If you choose not to answer the question, then you're out of the game. The game is over once we've gone through the deck or until tensions start to rise where no one wants to finish."

"How do you win?" asks Drew.

Fiona rolls her eyes.

"Not everything is about winning! It's just a game to break the ice. And it doesn't matter what any of us says since it's not like we'll see each other again after this" says Fiona.

Imogen looks down after hearing this.

"I call out" says Clare. "I'm not going to confess anything to a bunch of strangers."

"Why not?" asks Eli, annoyed. "Afraid we'll uncover your deep, dark, dirty secrets."

"No, I don't care what people think...it's just the principle of it all" says Clare, defensively.

"Keep telling yourself that" says Eli as he stares at Clare deeply.

"Then we'll make a pact- whatever we say in this room stays in this room" vows Fiona.

Everyone stares into space awkwardly. Fiona lightly throws the cards to the ground in frustration.

"Fine, then we can all just write our papers and stare into space. I just figured that this game will be more fun than the alternative" says Fiona.

"I'm in" says Drew.

"Same" says Imogen.

"Fine" says Eli.

Everyone looks at Clare.

"Okay!" says Clare, annoyed.

"Awesome!" exclaims Fiona.

Fiona shuffles the cards.

"Who wants to pick first?" asks Fiona.

"I will" says Clare as everyone looks at her surprised. "Let's just get this over with"

Clare reads: "If the world froze in time for 24 hours, what would you do?"

"Well, that's an easy one. I would finish writing my story and read all of the books that someone would read before you die" answers Clare.

"What books would that be?" asks Imogen.

"Well, throughout my life, I've already read important books from the pre-1700s, 1700s, and 1800s. Now I'm on the 1900s which are stories such as 'A Room with a View,' 'Hound of the Baskervilles,' 'Nostromo,' 'Sidhartha,..." answers Clare.

"Okay, okay!" interrupts Fiona. "If no one interrupts her now, she'll read us 900 more titles and we'll never get through the game!"

"I second that!" says Eli with his hands up. Clare rolls her eyes.

"Was that your required response?" asks Clare to Fiona, annoyed.

"That and this" starts Fiona. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time than read all of these books and hiding behind your story? What are you, fifteen?"

"Yes, I am fifteen" answers Clare. "And I read these books because I love to read and know everything I possibly can from writers that no one will bother to read today. And as for my story, I'm not hiding. I love to write which is what I hope to do when I grow up. I have to start sometime so why not start while I'm young so I can get my first novel published once I graduate college? And I experience the world _through_ my writing."

"You _are_ hiding if you're not doing anything fun with your life and you're just writing about it" retorts Fiona.

"You would know all about hiding yourself through writing, don't you?" says Clare, angrily.

"Excuse me, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" shouts Fiona back.

"Okay guys! Enough" Drew interferes. "So Clare, what's your story about?"

"Well Drew" starts Clare. "It's about a teenage girl named Clarice who happens to be a 16th century vampire. To the rest of the people in her high school, she appears innocent and an ingenue when in reality, she's responsible for the disappearances going on with the students at the school."

"Cool" exclaims Drew. "So it's the _girl_ who's the vampire?"

"Yes" proudly laughs Clare.

"I have a question" says Eli. "Where do I fit into your story? You did, after all, say I'm in it."

"You have to promise not to laugh" warns Clare.

Eli mockingly crosses his heart.

"You're actually not the only one in it" explains Clare, awkwardly. "Everyone is. You all actually play...her victims."

Everyone looks shocked at Clare.

"Wow, Clare. So nice we can all be your inspiration to your fascinating vampire story" says Eli, sarcastically.

Clare turns her head away from Eli and shakes her head in obliviousness that she could take Eli's word seriously.

"You promised not to laugh" says Imogen to Eli.

"And I'm not laughing" says Eli.

"You fucking prick!" yells Drew. "Why do you care so much? It's all fiction."

"It's not as if I'm using your actual names or anything. Not trying to tarnish your reputations or anything. I just need inspiration for the characters" explains Clare.

"But you don't really know any of us" says Fiona, angrily.

"Ok, my turn!" announces Imogen.

Everyone's attention is on Imogen.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension" says Imogen.

Imogen picks a card.

* * *

Please don't forget to review my story. The more reviews I get, the faster I continue adding to the story.


	11. Chapter 11

The Game of Truth- Imogen

Imogen reads "If there is anything you can change about your parents, what would it be?"

Everyone looks at Imogen in curiousness for her answer. Except for Fiona who's afraid to look at her for she already has an idea what she'll say.

"I wish that my mom thought me and my dad were more important than her career. That she would have been stayed with us" answers Imogen.

Everyone looks at Imogen in concern.

"What about your dad?" asks Drew.

"Well, I wish my dad would always remember who I am. And that he would be at home with me instead of at a facility that deals with dementia patients" says Imogen.

"Who do you stay with?" asks Eli.

"My aunt. But she's busy too. I haven't had a real conversation with her in a while. She's always in a rush to leave the house" says Imogen.

Eli looks down the floor.

"That's why I said that no one would notice if I ran away. I'm home alone most of the time" explains Imogen, looking at Fiona.

"I'm sorry, Imogen. And here I thought my parents' divorcing was the worst thing in the world" says Clare.

"Way to make her feel better about her situation, Clare" says Fiona, sarcastically.

"No! Ugh! I didn't mean it like that" says Clare, as she quickly covers her face in frustration. "I just mean that it's important that whenever you think you're faced with a terrible situation, you should always remember that there are worse things that happen to other people in the world. Just like for you, I'm sure there's someone out there who wishes she was in your shoes and then it won't make your life seem so bad. You should think about that next time you decide to run away.

Imogen gives a small smile as she continues to look at the floor.

"I hope that's a little bit more helpful" says Clare, nervously.

"A little" says Imogen, shyly. "Thanks."

Clare smiles back.

"Fiona, what's your response?" asks Drew.

"I don't know" says Fiona, anxiously. "I guess all I have to say is that it seems like me and you aren't that different from each other. I mean, my parents are still married but my dad is a diplomat so he's always traveling. And my brother goes to school in New York so my family's disconnected as well."

Imogen quickly wipes away a tear that's about to fall down.

"Sporto?" asks Eli to Drew.

Drew looks at Eli.

"Your folks still together?" asks Eli.

"Yeah…" says Drew.

"Well that's just great! I have something in common with Degrassi's neanderthal!" Eli sarcastically exaggerates as he covers his face.

Drew is about to throw a book at Eli when Fiona interrupts.

"Uh Drew, why don't you go?"

As Drew picks up a card, him and Eli exchange dark looks.


	12. Chapter 12

The Game of Truth- Drew

It was Drew's turn to pick a card. Drew reached in and picked up the top card.

"What is the one thing that you regret the most in your life?" read Drew.

Everyone looks at him in curiosity. Drew gives a heavy sigh as he closes his eyes.

"Do any of you know Adam? Adam Torres? Other than you, Clare" asked Drew to everyone.

Everyone shook their head except Eli.

"I see him around sometimes but we never talk" explains Eli.

"He's my brother as well as a transgender male. Guy between the ears but born with the wrong parts" explains Drew.

"What does this have to do with the question?" asks Fiona in confusion.

"I regret that I ruined my brother's life at Degrassi" reveals Drew.

Everyone looks around in shock and confusion.

"During the beginning of the semester, me and the rest of the team were in the locker room getting ready to go home after winning the game…" explains Drew slowly. "Adam walked in the locker room to congratulate me for the game. Owen and the other guys saw him...started taunting him...calling him a tranny and to take off his clothes to show everyone. Adam told them to go to hell and then pleaded with me to leave with him...but I didn't."

Everyone stares at Drew in deep concentration, scared of what this story will lead to.

"I didn't leave with him. The guys all grabbed him... forced him against the lockers. Owen pulled down his pants. Another one took his shirt off. Knocked his shoes off. No underwear. No bra. Adam looked so scared and helpless...he was crying...he was crying for me to help him. 'Drew, please! Tell them to let me go! Tell them to let me go!'"

Clare was crying. Imogen looked in the distance. Fiona looked down at the floor.

"Someone ask me if I helped him. ASK ME!" yelled Drew with his eyes burning red.

"Did you help him?" asks Imogen, quietly.

"No" answered Drew, already in tears. "The guys held him up naked against the lockers, laughing at him. Owen told me to take a picture with my phone of Adam...I was going to tell them all to piss off but I saw the look on all of their faces with such...satisfaction...and cheering for me to take it. I wanted to impress them… I wanted them to like me. I was scared of what would happen if I told them no...that they would shun me off the team. So I took it. I took a picture of my little brother naked with tears running down his face"

Clare looks at Drew with more anger than she's had all day with Eli. Imogen lets a tear slide. Eli sneers in detest and rolls his eyes at what he's hearing.

"Owen took the phone out of my hand" says Drew, still crying. "They let Adam go and threw his clothes at him. They timed Adam to put his clothes back on in ten seconds or they would open the door and kick him out. He got everything on except his shoes. He didn't even bother putting on his chest wrap, he wanted to leave so badly. I ran after him and begged for him to forgive me...he didn't even turn around. Just kept going...and that's not all."

"There's seriously more?" asked Eli, baffled.

"Yeah" said Drew. "I go on Facebook and see his picture posted under Degrassi's group page. Owen must have sent the photo to his phone when he took it out of my hand and posted it. The title read…'Our New Mascot...The Degrassi Tranny.'"

Imogen hid her face in shock and sadness.

"I saw that photo" admitted Fiona.

"You more than saw it, Fiona" said Imogen. "You 'liked' it."

"You what?!" asked Clare, in disgust.

"I wasn't the only one!" defended Fiona.

"G-d, you're such a follower. All of you people are!" yells Eli.

"If I didn't like the photo along with my friends, they would have asked me why" said Fiona, again defending herself.

"Maybe you could tell them the truth" said Eli, standing up. "About how you don't have the guts to stand up to your friends. About what a shitty thing it is to like photos of bully victims. About how boring the lives of you pathetic people must be to ruin the life of someone for being different!"

Eli kicks a chair in anger.

"One of the many reasons I refuse to join the world of social media. It's filled with neanderthals who have nothing better to do" adds Eli.

Clare still has anger clearly written on her face.

"Clare" says Drew. "Please, say something."

Clare stands up and turns around with her arms crossed. Then she turns back at Drew.

"Adam's my best friend" says Clare, starting to cry. "As soon as I saw that photo posted, I went over. I've never seen anyone so sad before in my whole life. So sad that when I walked in, I caught him placing his arm over a lighter. He stopped as soon as he saw me. I took the lighter away from him and I told him to...just talk to me. He told me everything. The only thing he left out though was you. He didn't tell me you took the picture. He didn't even tell me you were _there_."

"Clare…" says Drew, speechless.

"He protected you!" yells Clare. "He protected you even though you humiliated him in front of the entire school! That's how good of a person Adam is. You are a coward! I'll never be able to look at you the same way again."

Drew continues crying.

"Is that why you're here?" asks Imogen to Drew, curiously.

"Yeah" says Drew as he wipes his nose. "Mr. Simpson saw on Facebook how it shows the photo came from my phone. I'm banned from playing for two games and detention every week until the semester's over. I'm paying for my mistake."

Clare guffs.

"Don't make me laugh!" says Clare, loathingly. "That's 'paying for your mistake'?! Adam was hurting himself after because of you! You should have been expelled! But of course the football players get everything handed to them like they're royalty. The internet is written in ink. Not pencil. Sure, the photo's not there anymore but people _will_ remember. Especially Adam."

"I am paying for it though" says Drew, sadly. "My brother doesn't even talk to me anymore...doesn't look at me. He hates me now...but no one can ever hate anyone…"

Drew sobs loudly with his hands covering his face in shame.

"No one can ever hate anyone more than I hate myself! I hurt him! I hurt my little brother! What kind of person am I?!" cries Drew.

The emotion and tension in the room is more intense than ever before with everyone puzzled on how to move forward.

"I'll go next" says Fiona as she's about to draw a card.

I know it's been about five months since I last updated and I'm terribly sorry about that. I've been so busy with my new job. Luckily, this is a chapter that I've always had clearly in my head as soon as I decided to write the character of Drew in. I knew it would be one of the most emotional scenes I'd write in this story. I hope you're all able to feel it too. Please read and review this story. Remember that I won't know how you feel about the story unless I get feedback. Thank you for your patience.


	13. Chapter 13

The Game of Truth- Fiona

"Superman's weakness was kryptonite. What is the kryptonite of your life?" reads Fiona as she pulls a card from the deck.

Fiona stares at the card hard thinking about how to answer this question. She knows the answer but is afraid to say it out loud.

"My kryptonite would be...alcohol. That's how I ended up in here." admits Fiona.

Everyone looks at her with curiousness and confusion.

"I have a drinking problem. My parents live in New York and I chose to stay here because I wanted to get away from this guy I was going out with who was very abusive towards me. He got away with what he did to me and is still roaming the halls of a boarding school we went to. He made me feel worthless and I needed an outlet since my parents as well as my brother were too busy leading their own lives to notice what I was going through. There was always alcohol in the house. Guess you could say it was always there for me. So I drank...a lot. After I would drink, I would feel better. But since I moved back, I've been feeling so alone"

"How could you feel like you're alone?" asks Clare. "I always see you with a group of people. You're popular."

"You can be popular but still have no friends" explains Fiona. "The only true friend I have is Holly J. but lately she spends all of her time calling my brother who she's been going out with for months. All the rest just like me for my money. For my nice apartment with its nice big screen TV and poker table."

"Hold the phone...you have a poker table?" asks Drew in awe.

Imogen swiftly shushes Drew.

"Anyways…" says Fiona, annoyed. "That's why I like social media. I can write about my "glamorous" life and talk horrible about people in school all I want with no one to stop me. The more likes and comments I get, the more of a high I feel."

"Social media and drinking. Two weapons no one should never choose" says Eli.

Clare rolls her eyes at Eli's cynicism.

"So how did you end up here?" asks Imogen.

"I snuck vodka into school. It looks just like water so I poured it in my water bottle before I went to school. I was drinking it in all of my classes in the morning and no one noticed. The teacher never bothers calling on me anyways because she doesn't think I have much of a brain to begin with. For lunch, I decided to get out of school and maybe go to The Dot. As I started to drive out of the parking lot, I could barely see anything. It just looked like a big blur. I thought I saw something fly in front of my windshield so I made a sharp turn which made me go over the school crosswalk and crash into a fence." explains Fiona.

Clare looks shocked.

"You were drinking on school grounds?!" asks Clare, appalled.

"Yes Clare! I was drinking on school grounds, little miss perfect!" shouts Fiona. "But I paid for it. Mr. Simpson called the police and had them search my purse since he thought I looked wasted. They found my water bottle that smelled a little too strong for it to be water. I was suspended for ten days for drinking on school grounds and destroying school property. I was told to serve detention for a month when I returned as well as attend rehab. I tell my friends I'm going out with my wealthy, yacht club boyfriend when really I'm going to rehab."

Everyone looks at Fiona with deep sympathy.

"It took me some time to realize this but not only could I have killed myself but I could have killed someone else who could have been in my path when I crashed. I _am_ a stupid person." says Fiona, sadly.

Imogen holds Fiona's hand. Fiona pulls it away and walks to the other side of the room. Imogen watches her leave and then follows her.

"Why do you keep pulling away?" asks Imogen, hurt.

"Why do you keep trying to get to know me?" asks Fiona back. "You don't know me, Imogen, and it really scares me when you keep trying to make a connection with me when we're total strangers."

"Because I don't think we're that different. And I _do_ see you. I see you better today than any day I've seen you in the halls of Degrassi" says Imogen as she hands Fiona a piece of paper from her drawing pad.

Fiona unfolds the paper to see a self portrait of a girl with butterflies all around her. The girl has a small smile on her face as she looks down. That person is Fiona. Fiona lets a small tear run down her face as she quickly wipes it off.


	14. Chapter 14

The Game of Truth- Clare

It is Clare's turn to pick a card from the deck.

"'Name the dumbest things you've ever done'" reads Clare as she scoffs.

"I guess we better skip and go to me" says Eli, quickly. "Nerds don't do dumb things. Might ruin their reputation of being a genius and those college applications..."

"You're actually wrong about that" interrupted Clare. "I've done two stupid things since coming to Degrassi."

Everyone looks at Clare paying close attention.

"I used to date this guy- K.C. Guthrie. I liked that he saw more to me than I saw in myself. Yeah, he was smart but he taught me that there's more to a person than being smart. It's about loosening up sometimes and knowing that we don't need to succumb ourselves to just one label. Anyways, we went out for a year but then he cheated on me with one of my friends, Jenna- a cheerleader" explains Clare.

Eli looks at Clare with sympathy.

"I was so angry at them both. She told me she wouldn't even look at him but then she kept hugging him after every one of his basketball games and he wouldn't even _kiss_ me for a while. When we would try to hang out, he kept inviting Jenna to join in. But despite all of the anger I was feeling, I was still hoping he would forget about Jenna and come back to me and have things be like before." continued Clare.

"So did he ever take you back?" asked Fiona.

Eli is looking at her curiously as well.

"Not exactly" says Clare, annoyed. "He was having trouble in our Algebra class and he asked me to 'help' him. At first I was tutoring him the way you're supposed to. He would smile at me the way he used to and brush my shoulders when I was teaching him the problems. He even once...kissed my cheek."

Clare started blushing a little until her face dropped as she was continuing her story.

"I was actually stupid enough to think that maybe us spending so much time together translated as falling back with each other" said Clare, angrily. "He told me that he wanted to get back together with me but his foster dad at the group home he was staying at said he couldn't leave the home without getting good grades. So he said in order for us to be together, he needed to get good grades on his tests and that it was hopeless for him to pass. He needed me to give him the answers during the exam."

"And you gave them to him, didn't you?" asked Drew.

"Yes, regrettably, I did" said Clare. "It was multiple choice so I would give him hand gestures for a-1, b-2, 3-c, etc. But I got caught. When Coach Armstrong made us talk about what happened, K.C. told him a lie of a story that made _him_ the victim and me the criminal. That I've been tutoring him but that I randomly gave him the answers during the test because _I_ had no faith that he would pass. That he felt 'confident' taking the test and I was distracting him. He didn't write anything down on his test yet so it was easy for Coach Armstrong to believe him. That's why I'm here today. Luckily because I'm 'such a good student' and it being my only offense, he let me off easy and I'm on probation for the rest of the year."

"Oh my g-d" says Fiona, sympathetically.

"When I confronted K.C. about it, all he said was 'thanks for trying.' Jenna enters and she kisses him. She tells me that I was 'such a great friend, Clare-bear!' I wanted to punch her. First he cheats on me with her and then he cheats off of me _because_ of her. I wanted to die." says Clare, angry at herself.

"Pathetic" says Eli.

"Yeah, he is" says Clare agitated, letting a small tear roll down her face.

"I meant you too!" shouts Eli.

"Excuse me?!" asks Clare, yelling. "I didn't cheat and I talked to Mr. Simpson but he still said that I was cheating for even attempting to give him the answers!"

"I'm not talking about getting caught. I'm talking about you cheating for some asswipe! You talk all the time like a know-it-all but you're no different than a person with an average brain. Maybe less than average in your case" says Eli.

Clare scoffs.

"A smart person would have been smart enough to know that he's been screwing with your head this whole time" points out Eli.

"You shut your effing mouth, Eli!" shouts Clare. "You don't know what it's like to feel like your whole world is falling apart and when you lose someone you love to someone else!"

"You don't know shit about my life!" yells Eli, defensively. "You don't know if I've ever lost anyone before and you absolutely don't know what it's like to want to die! You think because you got a detention that means your life is over?! Wake the hell up little girl because true grief stings a lot worse than some unrequited puppy love! You're the smartest dumb person I've ever met!"

"I hate you!" cries Clare.

"Yeah? Good!" Eli retaliates back.

"You can't curse, can you Clare?" asks Imogen, interrupting.

"I just did…" says Clare in a dumbfounded tone.

Everyone laughs loud.

"That was cursing?" asks Fiona. "You said effing!"

"Yeah, sorry Clare but that was pretty weak" laughs Drew.

"Just...shut up." says Clare, not knowing how to respond back.

"She can't curse. The king in his castle up above wouldn't score you brownie points into heaven that way" says Eli, sarcastically.

"Just try it Clare." says Imogen

"Yeah, come on Clare." says Drew.

"Why? For what reason?" asks Clare, annoyed.

"Because sometimes you can just do things for the hell of it. That's how I live basically" says Imogen.

"What are you afraid of, Clare?" asks Fiona.

"Yeah, Clare. Show off your inner sailor." says Eli, in a taunting tone.

"Come on, Clare!" shouts everyone.

"Motherfucker!" yells Clare.

Everyone's eyes pop out at Clare.

"Mother fucking cocksucker! Shit-faced dickhead! Fuuuuuuuck you K.C.!" screams Clare.

"...I just wanted you to say one word" says Imogen, slowly.

"You're such...a bitch!" says Clare, angrily.

Imogen looks at Clare impressed.

"See? You're getting the hang of this!" says Drew, smiling.

"You just told me to do that to mess me up!" yells Clare.

"Please, you're just mad at her because she got you to do something that you wouldn't have the guts to do" says Eli.

"Fine! That doesn't mean I like it" says Clare, defeated with her arms crossed.

"Yes you do" says Eli with his smirk.

Clare's angry look slowly turns into a smile.

"Yes I do" says Clare, half laughing which then turns into full laughter. "That was the third dumbest thing I've ever done!"

"You never said what your second was" Imogen points out.

"I helped my friend, Alli, once when her dance team bailed on her at a football game by dancing with her on the field. I can't dance at all." says Clare, embarrassed.

"We know" says everyone.

"We were there" says Fiona.

"Everybody?" asks Clare, looking in Eli's direction.

"Everybody" says Eli, smiling again with his smirk.

"Anyone wanna see?" says Clare jokingly smiling as she's about to stand up.

"No!" shouts everybody.


End file.
